Jamahl
|status = Unknown |gender = M |height = 6' (1.83 m) |dob = August 3, 1958 |dod = |nationality = Jamaican |family = Jerome and Tyler (former heavies) Tyler (former heavy) Viktor Skobel (ally) |affiliations = The Yardies Viktor Skobel and the Thieves in Law |enemies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob Shan Chu Lee and the Triads Nick Collins and the Collins Gang Frank Carter Mark Hammond Eddie O'Connor Ben Mitchell |voice = Elwin 'Chopper' David}} Jamahl is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character and minor antagonist in The Getaway (set in 2002) and a minor antagonist in The Getaway: Black Monday (set in 2004). Jamahl is the leader of the Yardies, a Jamaican crime gang operating in London. Jamahl and his gang were key participants in the Gang War of 2002, the Triads-Yardies War, the Collins-Yardies War and the Gang War of 2004. Jamahl is the only character to physically appear and speak in both games. Character Description The Yardie Leader Jamahl is the head of the Yardie gang responsible for most of London's crack cocaine problems. Heavily involved with arms dealing, these guys are vicious and determined and abide by none of the 'Old Code' that Charlie Jolson pays lip service to. Who's Who Jamahl and his Yardies were least effected by the gang war of 2002, in fact they thrived after Jolson's downfall. Jamahl's turf has grown but his operations have streamlined. Moving away from drugs, he's now focussed on guns, which he always preferred anyway. Finally Jamahl's a main player. Early Life Jamahl was born in Jamaica on August 3, 1958. When he was young, his parents emigrated to Britain and they lived in London. During his teens, Jamahl committed crimes with fellow Jamaican immigrants. They would later form the Yardies and become major enemies with Charlie Jolson, a racist gangster who hated blacks and any other non white race. Jamahl and his gang settled in the Shoreditch area of London, claiming Shoreditch as their home territory and gang turf. 2002 By 2002, Jamahl was the head of the Yardies. Jamahl and his gang were involved in London's drug trade. The drugs that Jamahl dealt in included crack cocaine and cannabis. Jamahl likely imported the drugs from his home country of Jamaica and would collect the shipments at a depot at St. Saviours Dock on the Thames. During a raid on the Thames depot, Jamahl's men were arrested by Frank Carter and his guns were seized by the police. Jamahl and his Yardies blamed their rivals, the Triads, and they invaded Chinatown to start a gang war with them. This war was brought under control by Frank Carter. The guns that the police had confiscated on the raid were moved to Charlie Jolson's depot. Clive McCormack, a corrupt police officer, was going to sell these guns back to the Yardies to make money. At one point, Mark Hammond invaded Jamahl's crack house where he shot the gang members inside and stole £300,000 in drug money. Jamahl was furious what Mark had done to him. Shortly after this, Jamahl received a phone call from his enemy Charlie Jolson. Charlie told Jamahl he had captured Mark Hammond and offered to hand him over to Jamahl. Although he hated Charlie, Jamahl was pleased that he was going to get revenge on Mark and therefore accepted Charlie's offer. However, Jamahl did not trust Charlie and brought his men with him to the Sol Vita for the confrontation. On board the Sol Vita, Jamahl's boys got in a huge fight with Charlie's men, the Collins Gang and the Triads. Jamahl and his men later found Charlie Jolson held at gunpoint by Nick Collins and Liam Spencer. Also present in the room were Mark Hammond, his son Alex, Frank Carter and Yasmin, whom had been stopped from leaving by Nick. Like Nick, Jamahl was angry at Charlie for betraying him and he wanted to kill both Mark and Charlie. Jamahl even consulted with his enemy Shan Chu Lee, who agreed with Jamahl and Nick to kill Mark first. Before any gangster could kill Mark, he explained to the gangs how Charlie had blackmailed him into attacking them or his son would die. Frank Carter also told the gangs that Charlie's plan was to lure them to the ship in order to blow them all up with his bomb. Jamahl was annoyed at Charlie for lying to them about helping them with their problems and thought that Charlie was crazy for wanting to blow the whole town up. Nick Collins was prepared to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go on the condition that they never returned to London. The Triads disagreed at first but Nick asked them as a favour to agree, which they did. Nick then asked Jamahl if he was going to give him a problem about letting Mark go. Jamahl explained that he wasn't too happy about Mark still being alive as he did not want people to think they could mess with him. However, Jamahl agreed for "the sake of a little racial unity" to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go. The gangs were now going to deal with Charlie Jolson. Mark asked if anyone would spare Frank, but nobody would as Frank was a cop. Jamahl told Mark that he was a "very lucky white man to be pushing his luck right now". Feeling he had lost the battle, Charlie went mad and produced the detonator to the bomb. He activated the bomb and a countdown began, causing everyone in the room to flee the ship before it exploded. Jamahl and some of his boys were quick enough to escape before the ship exploded. Jamahl was the only crime boss from the original Getaway to survive the explosion on the Sol Vita. 2004 In the two years after Charlie Jolson died, Jamahl and his Yardies thrived in Charlie's downfall. Jamahl's turf had grown and his gang were at war with the new, weakened Collins Gang, which was now run by Nick's younger brother, Jimmer Collins. Jamahl's operations had streamlined in that he had moved away from drugs and was focusing more on guns. Jamahl made a deal with the leader of a new Russian gang operating in London. The leader of the gang was Viktor Skobel and they formed an alliance with one another. Viktor agreed to sell weapons to Jamahl and the two of them met at a factory in Borough to make the exchange. Viktor told Jamahl that he hoped he would not use the weapons he was buying against Viktor and his gang. Jamahl laughed at his joke and said that if he killed Viktor then he wouldn't be able to get more guns in the future. Jamahl was then taken downstairs by Yuri as Viktor took a call from Alexei. The deal appeared to be going as planned until Eddie O'Connor showed up and tried to kill Viktor. Then Ben Mitchell and other armed police officer's arrived and a shootout broke out at the factory between Eddie, the police, the Yardies and the Russians. Most of the Yardies and Russians were killed, including Yuri. Viktor escaped with Eddie in pursuit, while the police finished investigating the crime scene. Fate It is unknown what happened to Jamahl. There are several possibilities: * He could have escaped from the factory alive during the chaos, like Viktor, Nadya and Eddie managed to achieve. * He could also have been arrested by the police for being involved in the arms deal and being a highly wanted man in London. * Finally, he could also have been killed in the crossfire or by armed police. Jamahl is not seen or mentioned later on in the game. The last thing we see happen to him is be taken downstairs by Yuri under Viktor's orders. Yuri then reappears moments later without Jamahl. Jamahl cannot be seen at any point after this event. If Jamahl did in fact escape then he and his gang would be the only known surviving gang left in London, due to Jimmer Collins and his gang beiing wiped out as well as Viktor Skobel and his gang by the end of the game. It is likely therefore that Jamahl and the Yardies would have taken over London, seeing as there would no longer be any competition. Personality Jamahl is not a patient man, nor is he someone that you would want to cross. He is vicious and has many enemies including Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob, Shan Chu Lee and the Triads, Nick Collins, Jimmer Collins and the Collins gang, Frank Carter and the police force, as well as Mark Hammond. Jamahl's ultimate desire would be to control the streets of London and for all of his enemies to be killed. Jamahl seems to have business sense as he likes to arrange deals involving both guns and drugs. Jamahl may be racist as he seems to dislike white people and appears to hate any other non black person. Also, only black people are allowed in the gang. He does have common sense, as he understood that Nick Collins was more powerful than himself, and so he had to agree with Nick to let Mark Hammond go free. However, Jamahl was angry with the fact that Mark had stolen a lot of money from him as well as killing many of his own men. Therefore, this decision was made reluctantly, and had Jamahl had it his way, he would have most likely killed Mark along with Charlie. Mission Appearances The Getaway *The Prodigal Son *Aboard the Sol Vita *Land of Hope and Glory The Getaway: Black Monday *Jimmer Collins *Your Man with the Tattoo Quotes * "Who? Mark Hammond! Rhaatid!" - Jamahl is pleased to hear Charlie Jolson has captured Mark Hammond in The Prodigal Son. * "Shut it, fat man! You promised me the situation would be cool. No heavies, and the ship was crawling with your boys. You promised me the crazy man. Instead, we have to come down and find him for ourselves. I think the best solution to the problem is we just do you now. What you say China man?" - Jamahl is angry with Charlie for failing to deliver on his promise of turning over Mark in Aboard the Sol Vita. * "Oh, so you stay, fat man. You prefer them old days without competition. You say you want to help us with our problems, but all the while it's a joke you're playing on us. You want to blow up the whole town with that?" - Jamahl confronts Charlie about his scheme in Aboard the Sol Vita. * "This boy, he kills my boys and steal my money so I'm not really too happy about him being alive. I don't want people to think you can mess with Jamahl and take liberties. However, for the sake of a little racial unity, I'm prepared to let him and his boy go free. Now move!" ''- Jamahl accepts Nick's offer and agrees to let Mark go in Aboard the Sol Vita. * ''"You is a very lucky white man to be pushin' you luck right now." - Jamahl tells Mark he's pushing his luck by trying to get the gang leaders to let Frank Carter go free in Land of Hope and Glory. * "What? You think me's a fool? If da addict burn him dealer, then who are gonna feed him?" - Jamahl tells Viktor he doesn't plan on going against him in Your Man with the Tattoo. Trivia *Jamahl is the only character to appear in both games with actual dialogue. *Jamahl is one of only three characters to physically appear in both ''The Getaway'' and ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. The others are Liam Spencer and Suzie Hammond. However, both Liam and Suzie only appear as dead bodies and therefore have no dialogue or even character movement. Suzie has been killed prior to the events of The Getaway: Black Monday and Liam is killed during the events of the game. *It is never revealed what Jamahl's last name actually is. * Jamahl is available as a playable character in The Getaway: Black Monday. You can play as him by going onto Special Features, Free Roaming mode. He is unlocked after you have completed the mission: Your Man with the Tattoo. * Jamahl is one of the few characters in Black Monday who is not British or Russian. * He Drives a Brabus SL65AMG. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Yardies Category:Status: Unknown